1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing devices and, in particular, to an outdoor sillcock mounting kit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In residential and commercial construction, external faucets (such as sillcocks, bibcocks, or hose bibs) are installed on one or more exterior walls to provide access to a water supply from outside the building. With brick exteriors, installation and maintenance of sillcocks and the surrounding brick is difficult. In a typical installation, a sillcock goes through a drilled hole in a bandboard at the plumbing rough stage. A mason then bricks up the outside around the sillcock. Mortar is placed around the sillcock pipe to hold it in place next to the surrounding bricks. On some occasions, brick or wood pieces are used with the mortar to surround the sillcock to help improve the appearance. Laying brick around the sillcock is difficult and sometimes results in physical damage to the sillcock during the bricking process. Additionally, the finished wall dimensions are always a problem. Usually, the sillcock will stick out too far, or not be far enough out and the plumber has to come back to change it. This is a typical problem when mounting the sillcock on an unfinished outside wall, because the finished wall dimensions are just not known. In fact, after bricking around the sillcock, it is common for the sillcock to be insecure or loose such that it wiggles when used.
Repairing or replacing the sillcock at a later date is also difficult. This is especially true when surrounded by brick and mortar or stucco. For example, the plumber may have to pound out the sillcock from inside. This will dislodge the mortar around the sillcock so the plumber can saw off the outside portion and push the rest back through the hole to the inside. At that point, there is a big hole in the mortar and no way to screw a new sillcock into the brick.
Thus, an outdoor sillcock mounting kit solving the aforementioned problems is desired.